iltronodispadefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Quarta Stagione
La Quarta Stagione della serie TV Il Trono di Spade è stata commissionata ufficialmente alla HBO il 2 aprile 2013, a seguito di un aumento sostanziale degli ascolti relativi alle due stagioni precedenti. E' composta da 10 episodi realizzati tra l'8 luglio 2013 e il 21 novembre 2013. La prima messa in onda negli USA risale al 6 aprile 2014 e in Italia al 18 maggio 2014. La narrazione della stagione di basa principalmente sulla seconda metà del terzo romanzo della serie, ''Tempesta di spade'', con l'aggiunta di materiale preso anche dal quarto e dal quinto capitolo, rispettivamente ''Il banchetto dei corvi'' e ''La danza dei draghi''.'' '''Trama' La guerra dei Cinque re sembra giungere ad un epilogo e i Lannister figurano come vincitori indiscussi. Ad Approdo del Re, il giovane re Joffrey Baratheon è pronto per sposare Margaery Tyrell, ma qualcuno sta tramando per impedire al giovane leone di regnare; Tyrion Lannister si ritrova invischiato in un complotto che rischia di condurlo alla morte e nuove personalità importanti arrivano in città. Sansa Stark trova un inaspettato alleato nel momento del bisogno. Alla Roccia del Drago, Stannis Baratheon cerca di riorganizzare le sue truppe e cercare sostegno nelle città libere al di là del mare. Alla Barriera, Jon Snow e i Guardiani della Notte si preparano ad affrontare l'esercito di Mance Rayder, sempre più vicino ai confini dei Sette Regni. Bran Stark continua il suo viaggio nelle terre dell'eterno Inverno, mentre sua sorella Arya Stark prosegue la sua avventura da ostaggio del mastino. Brienne di Tarth e Podrick Payne si imbarcano in una missione per conto di Jaime Lannister. Nel Nord, Theon Greyjoy è sempre più succube del sadico Ramsay Snow, impegnato in una missione per provare il suo valore al padre e venire riconosciuto come un Bolton. A Meereen, Daenerys Targaryen si insedia come regina e governa la baia degli Schiavisti. Produzione Le riprese sono state effettuate tra l'8 luglio e il 21 novembre 2013 (136 giorni). Come per le stagioni precedenti le riprese principali sono state effettuate in Irlanda del Nord, a Dubrovnik in Croazia, e in Islanda. Un altro luogo aggiunto alle location croate è stata la città costiera di Spalato con il Palazzo di Diocleziano, la Fortezza Clissa a nord di Spalato, la cava di Perun, il monte Mosor (Massaro) e Bascavoda. Per quanto riguarda le vicende di Daenerys nel continente orientale, a differenza della terza stagione dove le riprese sono state fatte in Marocco, si è scelto di girare in alcune località della Croazia. Le unità di produzione che nella stagione precedente erano passate da due a tre (chiamate "Wolf", "Dragon" e "Raven") per far fronte al maggior numero di location delle riprese sono ritornate ad essere due (il gruppo "Raven" è stato sciolto). Le vicende oltre la Barriera sono state ancora una volta girate in Islanda (location scelta già dalla seconda stagione per non dover ricorrere ad effetti speciali che sarebbero apparsi troppo falsi) ma questa volta durante l'estate con un clima meno freddo adatto a rappresentare la zona del Dono, a sud della Barriera. Anche alcune scene di Arya Stark, Sandor Clegane e Brienne di Tarth sono state girate in Islanda per rappresentare alcune zone delle terre dei fiumi. Adattamento In generale fino ad ora lo show televisivo cercava di adattare un libro ad ogni stagione, a parte casi particolari in cui visto il poco materiale di alcuni protagonisti si è preferito "sconfinare" nei romanzi successivi (ad esempio Jaime Lannister non aveva molte scene nel secondo romanzo e così è stato deciso di aggiungere del materiale preso dal terzo romanzo all'interno della seconda stagione) ma poiché il terzo romanzo è stato molto lungo si è deciso di dividerlo in due parti (utilizzando le Nozze Rosse come punto centrale) spalmandolo nella terza e quarta stagione. Cast Protagonisti *'Peter Dinklage' nel ruolo di Tyrion Lannister (8 episodi) *'Nikolaj Coster-Waldau' nel ruolo di Jaime Lannister (9 episodi) *'Lena Headey' nel ruolo di Cersei Lannister (9 episodi) *'Emilia Clarke' nel ruolo di Daenerys Targaryen (8 episodi) *'Kit Harington' nel ruolo di Jon Snow (8 episodi) *'Aidan Gillen' nel ruolo di Petyr Baelish (5 episodi) *'Charles Dance' nel ruolo di Tywin Lannister (7 episodi) *'Natalie Dormer' nel ruolo di Margaery Tyrell (6 episodi) *'Liam Cunningham' nel ruolo di Davos Seaworth (4 episodi) *'Stephen Dillane' nel ruolo di Stannis Baratheon (4 episodi) *'Carice van Houten' nel ruolo di Melisandre (3 episodi) *'Alfie Allen' nel ruolo di Theon Greyjoy (3 episodi) *'John Bradley' nel ruolo di Samwell Tarly (7 episodi) *'Jack Gleeson' nel ruolo di Joffrey Baratheon (3 episodi) *'Isaac Hempstead-Wright' nel ruolo di Bran Stark (4 episodi) *'Rory McCann' nel ruolo di Sandor Clegane (6 episodi) *'Sophie Turner' nel ruolo di Sansa Stark (7 episodi) *'Maisie Williams' nel ruolo di Arya Stark (6 episodi) *'Gwendoline Christie' nel ruolo di Brienne di Tarth (7 episodi) *'Jerome Flynn' nel ruolo di Bronn (4 episodi) *'Conleth Hill' nel ruolo di Varys (6 episodi) *'Kristofer Hivju' nel ruolo di Tormund Veleno dei Giganti (5 episodi) *'Sibel Kekilli' nel ruolo di Shae (4 episodi) *'Rose Leslie' nel ruolo di Ygritte (5 episodi) *'Hannah Murray' nel ruolo di Gilly (3 episodi) *'Iwan Rheon' nel ruolo di Ramsay Snow (3 episodi) *'Iain Glen' nel ruolo di Jorah Mormont (7 episodi) Guest star *'Jacob Anderson' nel ruolo di Verme Grigio (7 episodi) *'Ben Crompton' nel ruolo di Eddison Tollett (7 episodi) *'Nathalie Emmanuel' nel ruolo di Missandei (7 episodi) *'Ian McElhinney' nel ruolo di Barristan Selmy (7 episodi) *'Daniel Portman' nel ruolo di Podrick Payne (7 episodi) *'Mark Stanley' nel ruolo di Grenn (7 episodi) *'Josef Altin' nel ruolo di Pypar (6 episodi) *'Dominic Carter' nel ruolo di Janos Slynt (6 episodi) *'Julian Glover' nel ruolo di Pycelle (6 episodi) *'Dean-Charles Chapman' nel ruolo di Tommen Baratheon (5 episodi) *'Michiel Huisman' nel ruolo di Daario Naharis (5 episodi) *'Owen Teale' nel ruolo di Alliser Thorne (5 episodi) *'Diana Rigg' nel ruolo di Olenna Tyrell (4 episodi) *'Ian Beattie' nel ruolo di Meryn Trant (4 episodi) *'Thomas Brodie-Sangster' nel ruolo di Jojen Reed (4 episodi) *'Ellie Kendrick' nel ruolo di Meera Reed (4 episodi) *'Kristian Nairn' nel ruolo di Hodor (4 episodi) *'Peter Vaughan' nel ruolo di Aemon (4 episodi) *'Paul Bentley' nel ruolo dell'Alto Passero (3 episodi) *'Lino Facioli' nel ruolo di Robin Arryn (3 episodi) *'Tara Fitzgerald' nel ruolo di Selyse Florent (3 episodi) *'Kerry Ingram' nel ruolo di Shireen Baratheon (3 episodi) *'Finn Jones' nel ruolo di Loras Tyrell (3 episodi) *'Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson' nel ruolo di Gregor Clegane (3 episodi) *'Noah Taylor' nel ruolo di Locke (3 episodi) *'Tony Way' nel ruolo di Dontos Hollard (3 episodi) *'Luke McEwan|Luke Barnes' nel ruolo di Rast (2 episodi) *'Kate Dickie' nel ruolo di Lysa Arryn (2 episodi) *'Joel Fry' nel ruolo di Hizdahr zo Loraq (2 episodi) *'Burn Gorman' nel ruolo di Karl Tanner (2 episodi) *'Anton Lesser' nel ruolo di Qyburn (2 episodi) *'Michael McElhatton' nel ruolo di Roose Bolton (2 episodi) *'Ciaran Hinds' nel ruolo di Mance Rayder (1 episodio) *'Andy Beckwith' nel ruolo di Rorge (1 episodio) *'Paola Dionisotti' nel ruolo di Anya Waynwood (1 episodio) *'Ben Hawkey' nel ruolo di Frittella (1 episodio) *'Gerard Jordan' nel ruolo di Biter (1 episodio) *'Andy Kellegher' nel ruolo di Polliver (1 episodio) *'Lucian Msamati' nel ruolo di Salladhor Saan (1 episodio) *'Rupert Vansittart' nel ruolo di Yohn Royce (1 episodio) *'Gemma Whelan' nel ruolo di Yara Greyjoy (1 episodio) Nuovi *'Pedro Pascal' nel ruolo di Oberyn Martell (7 episodi) *'Brenock O'Connor' nel ruolo di Olly (5 episodi) *'Roger Ashton-Griffiths' nel ruolo di Mace Tyrell (4 episodi) *'Yuri Kolokolnikov' nel ruolo di Styr (4 episodi) *'Indira Varma' nel ruolo di Ellaria Sand (4 episodi) *'Struan Rodger' nel ruolo del Corvo con Tre Occhi (2 episodi) *'Octavia Alexandru' nel ruolo di Leaf (1 episodio) *'Mark Gatiss' nel ruolo di Tycho Nestoris (1 episodio) Squadra Produttori * David Benioff: produttore esecutivo * D.B. Weiss: produttore esecutivo * Bernadette Caulfield: produttore esecutivo * Frank Doelger: produttore esecutivo * Carolyn Strauss: produttore esecutivo * George R.R. Martin: co-produttore esecutivo * Vince Gerardis: co-produttore esecutivo * Guymon Casady: co-produttore esecutivo * Greg Spence: produttore * Chris Newman: produttore * Bryan Cogman: co-produttore * Michele Clapton: costumista * Deborah Riley: scenografa * Ramin Djawadi: compositore * Nina Gold: responsabile casting * Robert Sterne: responsabile casting Sceneggiatori * David Benioff & D.B. Weiss: ''Le due spade'', La fuga, L'ultima notte dei ribelli, Il campione, La Vipera e la Montagna, Il coraggio di pochi e ''I Figli della Foresta'' * George R.R. Martin: ''Il leone e la rosa'' * Bryan Cogman: ''In cerca di un colpevole'' e ''Le leggi degli dei e degli uomini'' Registi * David Benioff & D.B. Weiss: ''Le due spade'' * Alex Graves: ''Il leone e la rosa'', ''La fuga'','' [[La Vipera e la Montagna|''La Vipera e la Montagna]] e ''I Figli della Foresta'' * Michelle MacLaren: ''In cerca di un colpevole'' e ''L'ultima notte dei ribelli'' * Alik Sakharov: ''Le leggi degli dei e degli uomini'' e ''Il campione'' * Neil Marshall: ''Il coraggio di pochi'' Episodi Scene eliminate La versione in Blu-ray della stagione contiene due scene tagliate, che però non include informazioni particolarmente significative o interazioni dei personaggi (a differenza delle scene tagliate nelle due stagioni precedenti): * La prima scena eliminata è nell'episodio "Il leone e la rosa" ed è lunga circa 60 secondi. Inizia subito dopo che Tyrion interrompe la sua relazione con Shae e ordina a Bronn di scortarla ad una nave diretta a Pentos. Quando i due rimangono soli nei giardini al di fuori delle sue camere, mentre lei è ancora in lacrime, Bronn cerca di confortarla chiedendole se davvero pensava che il suo rapporto con Tyrion sarebbe durato per sempre e che "persone come loro, anche quelli buoni" utilizzano la gente comune a loro piacimento, e quando non sono più utili li sputano fuori per trovarne qualcun'altro che gli piaccia. Le fa notare che in giro non si vedono vecchi mercenari,questo perchè ne arrivano sempre di più veloci e l'unica scelta che si ha per non morire è quella di adattarsi alle nuove circostanze. Shae lo ignora, ma lui la invita gentilmente a raggiungere la sua nave e se ne vanno. * La seconda scena eliminata è nell'episodio "La Vipera e la Montagna" ed è lunga circa 45 secondi. Inizia subito dopo che Daenerys esilia ser Jorah e l'uomo viene visto cavalcare lontano dalla città. Più tardi, quella notte, Daenerys è sul balcone del suo appartamento nella parte superiore della Grande Piramide a fissare l'orizzonte ancora in stato di shock per il tradimento e la perdita del fedele amico. Missandei arriva e vedendola sconvolta chiede se può fare qualcosa per lei ma Daenerys intontita borbotta soltanto "non tradirmi mai", e continua a guardare assente l'orizzonte nella direzione presa da Jorah. Edizioni in DVD e Blu-ray Disc La versione in DVD comprende i dieci episodi della stagione più una serie di contenuti speciali tra cui: * dietro le quinte della battaglia alla Barriera - documentario di 30 minuti che segue il cast e tutto il team nella creazione della battaglia al Castello Nero approfondendo le sfide legate alla realizzazione di uno degli episodi più intensi della serie, con materiale mai visto prima. * i caduti - lo sceneggiatore Bryan Cogman si siede ad un tavolo con alcuni dei molti membri del cast che vanno incontro alla morte nella quarta stagione. Dal momento in cui ne viene data la notizia alle riprese delle scene finali, questo contenuto speciale di 30 minuti porta alla luce cosa significhi vivere, e morire, nel mondo de Il Trono di Spade. * la politica del potere: ripercorrendo la terza stagione - una retrospettiva sugli eventi brutali della terza stagione per capire gli spostamenti del potere che ridefiniscono il continente occidentale all'inizio della quarta stagione. * i bastardi del continente occidentale - i produttori David Benioff e D.B. Weiss e l'autore George R.R. Martin discutono del ruolo dei bastardi nei Sette Regni (video rilasciato pubblicamente). * 2 scene eliminate * commenti audio - commenti audio del cast e del team creativo tra cui David Benioff, D.B. Weiss, George R.R. Martin, Peter Dinklage (Tyrion Lannister), Lena Headey (Cersei Lannister), Kit Harington (Jon Snow), Jack Gleeson (Joffrey Baratheon), Natalie Dormer (Margaery Tyrell), Pedro Pascal (Oberyn Martell), Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (Jaime Lannister) e molti altri. * nuovi personaggi e location - per esplorare i nuovi popoli, le nuove culture e i luoghi della quarta stagione. * le gag La versione in Blu-ray contiene, oltre egli episodi e agli extra presenti nella versione DVD, anche: * guida agli episodi - guida per saperne di più sui personaggi, i luoghi e le storie della serie durante la visione degli episodi. * storie e folklore - un'ora di animazioni per scoprire la mitologia del continente occidentale dai diversi punti di vista degli stessi personaggi. Premi e riconoscimenti La stagione ha ricevuto 20 nomination agli Emmy Award del 25 agosto 2014: * nomination per Miglior serie televisiva drammatica * nomination per Miglior attrice non protagonista - Lena Headey (Cersei Lannister) * nomination per Miglior attore non protagonista - Peter Dinklage (Tyrion Lannister) * nomination per Miglior attrice guest star - Diana Rigg (Olenna Tyrell) * nomination per Miglior sceneggiatura per una serie drammatica - David Benioff e D.B. Weiss (I Figli della Foresta) * nomination per Miglior regia per una serie drammatica ''- Neil Marshall (Il coraggio di pochi) * nomination per ''Miglior casting per una serie televisiva drammatica - Nina Gold e Robert Sterne * nomination per Miglior composizione musicale per una serie televisiva - Ramin Djawadi (La Vipera e la Montagna)'' * nomination per ''Miglior direzione artistica per una serie contemporanea o fantasy single-camera - Deborah Riley, Paul Ghirardani e Rob Cameron (Le leggi degli dei e degli uomini e La Vipera e la Montagna)'' * nomination per ''Miglior fotografia per una serie single-camera (2 nomination) - Jonathan Freeman (Le due spade) e Anette Haellmigk (Il leone e la rosa) * nomination per Migliori costumi per una serie - Michele Clapton, Sheena Wichary, Alexander Fordham e Nina Ayres (Il leone e la rosa)'' * nomination per ''Migliori acconciature per una serie single-camera - Kevin Alexander, Candice Banks, Rosalia Culora, Gary Machin e Nicola Mount (Il leone e la rosa)'' * nomination per ''Miglior trucco per una serie single-camera (non prostetico) - Jane Walker e Ann McEwan per l'episodio (In cerca di un colpevole)'' * nomination per ''Miglior trucco prostetico per una serie, miniserie, film o speciale - ''Jane Walker e Barrie Gower (I Figli della Foresta) * nomination per ''Miglior montaggio audio per una serie televisiva - ''Tim Kimmel, Jed M. Dodge, Tim Hands, Paula Fairfield, David Klotz, Bradley C. Katona, Brett Voss, Jeffrey Wilhoit e Dylan T. Wilhoit (Il coraggio di pochi) * nomination per ''Miglior missaggio audio per una serie drammatica (di un'ora) - ''Ronan Hill, Richard Dyer, Onnalee Blank e Mathew Waters (Il coraggio di pochi) * nomination per ''Migliori effetti speciali e visivi - Joe Bauer, Joern Grosshans, Steve Kullback, Adam Chazen, Eric Carney, Sabrina Gerhardt, Matthew Rouleau, Thomas H. Schelesny e Robert Simon (I Figli della Foresta)'' * nomination per ''Miglior coordinamento stunt per una serie drammatica, miniserie o film - Paul Herbert * nomination per Miglior realizzazione nell'interactive media – Game of Thrones Premiere: Facebook Live e Instagram dei quali ha vinto: * Miglior direzione artistica per una serie contemporanea o fantasy single-camera * Migliori effetti speciali e visivi * Migliori costumi per una serie ** Il secondo Emmy award vinto da Clapton per il disegno dei costumi, aveva infatti già vinto il premio per la seconda stagione ed era stato nominato per la prima e la terza (senza però vincere). * Miglior trucco prostetico per una serie, miniserie, film o speciale Galleria immagini Promo Promo Stagione 4 - Arya.jpg Promo Stagione 4 - Bran.jpg Promo Stagione 4 - Brienne.jpeg Promo Stagione 4 - Cersei.jpg Promo Stagione 4 - Daario.jpg Promo Stagione 4 - Danerys.jpg Promo Stagione 4 - Ditocorto.jpeg Promo Stagione 4 - Jaime.jpg Promo Stagione 4 - Joffrey.jpg Promo Stagione 4 - Jon.jpg Promo Stagione 4 - Jorah.jpg Promo Stagione 4 - Margaery.jpeg Promo Stagione 4 - Mastino.jpeg Promo Stagione 4 - Melisandre.jpg Promo Stagione 4 - Oberyn.jpeg Promo Stagione 4 - Sansa.jpg Promo Stagione 4 - Tormund.jpeg Promo Stagione 4 - Tyrion.jpg Promo Stagione 4 - Tywin.jpg Promo Stagione 4 - Ygritte.jpeg Poster Poster Stagione 4 - Stark.png Poster Stagione 4 - Lannister.png Poster Stagione 4 -Targaryen.png HBO_Ew_S4_Teaser_Poster_Crow.jpg Poster Stagione 4 - The Watchers on the Wall by Robert Ball.jpg Poster Stagione 4 -The-Children-by-Robert-Ball.jpg Categoria:Quarta Stagione